


play dirty to get the upper hand

by annakaashi



Series: self-indulgent haikyuu fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma had enough, Kuroo bothering Kenma, M/M, so he shuts Kuroo up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kuroo iscravingattention, but Kenma doesn't feel like he's capable of giving it right now. When he's had enough, he uses an unconventional method to shut his boyfriend up.It works.





	play dirty to get the upper hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I've had this in my folder for months now and I was unsure if I really wanted to post this but I really wanted to post a fic and this one was the only one finished, so here it is!!^^  
> I hope you guys will enjoy it, and I hope it's not that OOC!
> 
> ps.: kudos and comments are always appreciated!<3

The walk back from the train station to Kuroo’s house isn’t a long one. Kenma buries his nose in one of his games on his phone, because he doesn’t have the strength to chat with Kuroo.

Not that it bothers the other. He just talks and talks and talks. He talks about something Bokuto has done that week and just  _ had _ to tell Kuroo because “It was so awesome and Akaashi said so too!”. He has a hard time believing Akaashi said something like that, not because he thinks the other setter isn’t capable of having fun, but because Akaashi doesn’t really use words like awesome. He could be wrong though.

He talks about another thing that happened in lunch break, but Kenma doesn’t really know what happened, he’s too busy scowling at his phone. He just can’t seem to beat this level. As he concentrates on the level, he tunes out Kuroo’s babbling.

He can’t ignore the other for much longer, though. He starts to poke Kenma’s cheek, and Kenma’s tempted to just turn his head and bite Kuroo’s finger. He doesn’t, but he really wants to. Who knows where that finger had been.

“Kuro, stop poking me,” he warns him, not even looking up from his phone.

Kuroo  _ does _ stop poking him, but it seems like he’s in one of his ‘I need all your attention’-modes. When he’s like this, Kuroo reminds Kenma of a cat that will do literally anything to have you paying attention to him. Where a cat would sit on you, Kuroo would drape himself over you. It’s honestly a little inconvenient at times, but Kenma doesn’t mind. He never did, not with Kuroo.

“Kuro, stop draping yourself over me, I’m not cold and you’re not a blanket.”

Kuroo promptly leans more of his weight on Kenma, and Kenma scowls at him. “But Kenma, you’re ignoring me! How can I live if you’re not paying attention to me?!” he whines, and Kenma shrugs his hand off. He still hasn’t beat that level, and the numbers of his lives are drastically dropping.

“You managed before, you can manage now.”

Kuroo pouts, and Kenma’s sure that he’s not going to have a peaceful afternoon.

When they get home – well, they actually go to Kuroo’s house, but both of them considers the other’s house their own home as well – Kenma curls up on Kuroo’s bed, his back to the wall, and starts playing another game because his lives on the other ran out. Kuroo sits down on the floor, and starts on his homework at the low table.

He lasts exactly twenty-seven minutes before he groans and falls on his back. “I can’t take this anymore, my brain is leaking out of my head.”

Kenma glances at him as he tries to sit up, but then gravity decides otherwise, and flops back. He starts to complain about the unfairness of school and why does he have to study something that is going to be absolutely unnecessary later in his life, because who the hell would ask him about when exactly a poet died? No one, that’s who. And then he goes on and on and rambles about other unfair things in life, and Kenma purses his lips.

He loves Kuroo, he really does. But he’s just trying to get Kenma’s attention now and Kenma’s not really in a mood to cuddle right now. He has days where he just doesn’t really want to be affectionate and cuddly, and Kuroo, when he craves attention, he craves (and demands) cuddles.

So Kenma tries to ignore him. He hums sometimes, just to humor Kuroo, but he’s not listening. Well, trying not to. Because Kuroo gets louder and it gets harder for Kenma to focus on his game and this is a particularly hard level he’s on. Not to mention he only has two lives left.

 

Tetsurou’s still babbling away when Kenma suddenly leaves the room.

Tetsurou gets up, and follows him. “Kenma, where are you going?”

“Downstairs. You’re way too loud and I can’t concentrate.”

“No, don’t! Who’s gonna listen to me then?!”

Kenma doesn’t bother to look at him. “I didn’t listen either.”

“Way to hurt your boyfriend’s feelings! I didn’t even get a kiss today, is that any way to-” he whines, and that’s why he doesn’t see Kenma pocketing his phone.

The next thing he sees is Kenma whirling around, then pinning him to the corridor wall. He’s so surprised that he shuts his mouth so hard his teeth clank together. Kenma’s golden eyes are focused on Tetsurou, irritation and electricity sparkling in it. Tetsurou gulps as he looks down. Kenma doesn’t waste a moment, and grabs his tie that he forgot to take off when they arrived home. He yanks Tetsurou down, so their faces are leveled.

Kenma’s gaze freezes him.

“Tetsu, if you don’t shut up now, you’re not getting kisses for a week. Am I clear?” he asks in a low, growling voice.

Tetsurou turns beet red. “Yes!” he squeaks out, and he can only watch as Kenma walks back into the room.

The only thing that goes through his mind right now is  _ I don’t know if I’ve ever been this turned on in my life,  _ because damn, Kenma’s hot when he takes the initiative. And when he bosses Kuroo around.

He walks back to his room in a daze, and he can’t shake the feeling of having Kenma’s focused eyes pinned on him.

He tries to focus on his homework, but it’s impossible. He’s been rereading the same two lines for the last fifteen minutes, and if someone asked him what those two lines were about, he’d have a hard time remembering it. He’s not a quitter, but he knows that focusing would be impossible now.

He flops on his back with a sigh. From this position, he can see Kenma on his bed. His brows are furrowed in concentration, but then he sighs in defeat and throws his phone on the bed. He scoots to the end of the bed, where Tetsurou lays on the floor, and looks down on him, his hair a curtain around his face.

Tetsurou thinks Kenma looks pretty, but still a little weird upside down. He doesn’t realize he said this out loud until he hears Kenma laughing, little snorts escaping his lips as he tries to hide behind his hand. Tetsurou grins, a genuine grin, not the one he uses to intimidate people, but then again that’s more of a smirk than a grin.

He props himself a little bit higher, just close enough for him to reach Kenma’s lips. He leans a little forward, and pecks Kenma on the lips, trapping the laughter bubbling up in him behind his lips. 

When he flops back down, he sees Kenma’s looking down at him fondly.

“You nerd.”

“But I’m  _ your  _ nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) <3


End file.
